User talk:Jack Nebulax
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Regarding Jediknight19bby.... Hi, I read your comments on AdmirableAckbar's talk page regarding Jediknight19bby. I have to say, I *do* agree with you. At the time, we're keeping a close-eye on him as it is, with his past behavior on the Wook. While there are those that have not gotten along with you in the past, comments like that are not acceptable. I will warn him and if he keeps up with disobeying our NPA policy, we will take more measures. Thank you for alerting us to this. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *Sorry for the late reply, I'm officialy away. Yes, now that JK19bby has blocked from wookieepedia, I'll be keeping an eye on him; he's already been warned about using darthipedia to escape his block on wookieepedia and taking grudges from over there. If you see another borderline personal attack, please let me know and I will deal with him. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 11:46, 25 August 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for the replies. And believe me, I'll be keeping my eye out as well. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 12:54, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *Just letting you know that JK19bby has been blocked for a week for bringing matters from Wookieepedia here. I've also warned him about Personal Attacks. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 11:34, 28 August 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for letting me know. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 15:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) *Hello everyone. Jedimca's block gave me sufficient time to think, and I would like to apologize for any times I have brought up Wookieepedia-concerned messages on talk pages, and times where I have stated that Wookieepedia policy should be used if there is no Darthipedia policy, as it is our parent wiki. However, I will try to edit constructively here, and not bring up Wookieepedia here in cases I do not have to. I contribute here because it's funny and I want to help out, not to escape blocks on other Wikias. Please do not hold my past edits against me, I am very much trying to change. Once again, sorry. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:06, 1 September 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for forgiving me, Jack. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:12, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *Don't feel bad, Jack. You're a good contributor here. Don't worry, get a fresh start here. As far as I known, Gonk, Acky, Jedimca, Greyman, SG1, Jakerl, myself, and the other top contributors have nothing against you. Stay with us, Jack. Please. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) **To be honest, I don't know if I should. Being blocked permanently from Wookieepedia feels strange to me, but I don't know if I should just start spending time here or on the Fanon wiki because of it. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 19:20, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ***Well, you could try both. Just a suggestion. For example, I edit Darthipedia and the Back to the Future wiki in equal shares. Anyway, just don't give up on Wikia because of your block. Aside from edit warring, you're a very good contributor, and I'd hate to see this wiki lose you just because of your block on Wookieepedia. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:22, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ****That means a lot to me, Jediknight. But the thing is, I really don't feel I have anything more to contribute to either this wiki or the Fanon wiki. All of my resources, so to speak, were directed towards Wookieepedia. I only wish that I would have learned from my first block. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 13:06, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:47, 19 December 2008 (UTC)